Recueil d'OS
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Parce que le victuri est un couple merveilleux, il mérite qu'on écrive le plus possible sur lui :D
1. Premier regard

Hello :) Me revoilà avec de nouveaux écrits sur Yuri ! on Ice :) Je vais d'or et déjà vous informez qu'il ne s'agira pas d'une fiction mais plutôt d'un recueil de plusieurs OS, n'ayant pas forcément des liens les un par rapport aux autres. Comme toujours, je remercie ma bêta de m'avoir corrigée malgré le fait qu'elle soit super occupée.

Aussi je tenais à vous avertir que trois OS sont prêts à être publiés (leur publication dépendra de mon humeur, à vous de faire en sorte que celle-ci soit au beau fixe :p) mais je ne peux pas vous dire à quelle fréquence je publierais le reste étant donné que j'écris lorsque j'ai le temps, l'envie et l'immagination nécessaire.

Voilà je pense qu'il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une excellente lecture :) Ah si: VIVE LE VICTURI ! :D

* * *

 **Premier regard**

Dès le premier regard, Yuri avait été envoûté par le charme que Viktor dégageait sur la glace lorsqu'il patinait. Rien que la danse qu'effectuait le corps du russe parvenait à hypnotiser n'importe quelle personne. C'était plus qu'un simple charme, c'était une véritable malédiction : la victime était incapable de dévier son regard de la magnifique créature dansant librement et sereinement sur la glace. Depuis ce jour où Yuko – son amie d'enfance – lui avait montré l'une des prestations du champion, le japonais n'avait plus qu'un rêve : patiner aux côtés de son idole.

S'entraînant sans relâche, Yuri était enfin parvenu à remporter des compétitions et voilà qu'il était au même endroit que le gris. Celui-ci était entouré par d'autres compétiteurs dont son coach. Il reconnut Chris, un patineur dont il avait fait la connaissance bien plus tôt. Il aurait voulu aller le saluer – et ainsi rencontrer Viktor en personne – mais la timidité dont il faisait preuve l'empêchait clairement d'exaucer son vœu. Se rappelant des mots que lui avait adressé sa meilleure amie, le brun essaya de combattre son hésitation et s'avança doucement. Pendant que la distance entre le groupe et Yuri se réduisait, il vit que des fans les avaient rejoints et lorsqu'il vit une femme avec un appareil photo et un carnet de note, il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la presse. Sa source de courage étant épuisée, il fit demi-tour en baissant la tête. Il aurait sûrement d'autres occasions de le rencontrer et de lui parler.

Le jeune homme s'était toujours demandé comment était réellement son idole dans la vie. Certes, il était une personne incroyable sur la glace mais était-ce toujours le cas en dehors ? Il arrivait souvent qu'une célébrité prenne la grosse tête et se révèle particulièrement détestable. Et c'était une chose dont avait peur le japonais. Il ne voulait surtout pas découvrir une personnalité horripilante derrière le dieu qu'il voyait en Viktor. Peut-être était-ce aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne parvenait pas à s'en approcher ?

Logeant à l'hôtel le temps de la compétition, Yuri alla jusqu'à sa chambre où il espéra pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il avait souvent du mal à dormir, ne parvenant pas à trouver un moyen de cesser de réfléchir. Le stress prenant facilement le dessus. Allongé sur le lit, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa veste. Il le sortit et vit qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Il décrocha et parla avec elle pendant au moins trois quart d'heure. Cela lui faisait du bien car elle était l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir le rassurer et lui donner le courage de continuer.

Ayant retrouvé le sourire, il se releva et sortit de la pièce. Son coach, Celestino, allait forcement s'inquiéter s'il ne le voyait pas. L'hôtel possédait son propre restaurant et le coach y avait donné rendez-vous à ses élèves dès 19 heures. Et il était 19h15. Lorsque Yuri entra dans la grande salle, il fut soudainement mal à l'aise à cause du monde. Profitant que personne n'avait remarqué sa présence, il se faufila discrètement entre les tables dans le but de retrouver Celestino. Puis, il reconnut au loin Phitchit. Heureux d'apercevoir son ami, Yuri se précipita vers lui. Mais dans son élan, il trébucha à cause de son lacet défait. Un bruit sourd accompagné d'un cri raisonna dans la pièce.

« Yuri ! Tu vas bien ? » ce précipita son entraîneur.

« Ou…oui » répondit le maladroit encore un peu sonné.

Puis la honte monta en lui rapidement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il était même persuadé d'avoir entendu rigoler. Le visage entièrement rouge, son regard noir rencontra pour la première fois celui turquoise de Viktor. Une expression inquiète s'affichait sur le visage de ce dernier. Plusieurs secondes passèrent durant cet échange. Son idole était en ce moment même en train de le regarder. La joie avait pris place, lui faisant oublier l'événement précédent. Il n'avait jamais pu réellement apercevoir les yeux du russe et à cet instant précis, Yuri les trouvaient purement magnifiques. Puis d'un seul coup, l'expression inquiète céda face à l'amusement. Le remarquant, le brun se mit à rougir encore plus devant cette situation carrément gênante.

Ne voulant pas paraître encore plus stupide aux yeux de Viktor, le japonais suivit son entraîneur jusqu'à sa table d'où il ne bougerait plus.

* * *

Fin du premier Os, en espérant que celui-ci vous aura plu :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires :) J'aime lire x)


	2. Le cinéma

**Hey ! Comme promis, voici le deuxième OS sur Yuri on Ice.**

 **Cependant, je vous avoue avoir hésiter à le poster pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avoir seulement deux review pour 118 visites, c'est très très peu. Et c'est très décourageant sérieusement. J'étais vraiment déçue mais par respect pour les personnes qui m'ont laissées un avis (que je remercie de tout mon coeur), j'ai décidé de publier. J'espère tout de même avoir des retours de votre part.  
**

 **En tout cas, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.  
**

 **Le cinéma :**

Après une bonne séance d'entraînement intense avec Viktor et accessoirement Yurio, Yuri avait suivi les deux russes au cinéma. Apparemment, ils avaient envies de regarder un film qui venait de sortir. Au début, le brun était ravi de pouvoir faire une activité de ce genre-là avec son coach mais lorsqu'il avait su qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre du genre « horreur », il avait soudainement blêmit. Pour éviter que Yurio ne se moque davantage de lui, il avait fait le « dur ». Mais il ne faisait guère le fier. Depuis quelques minutes, il n'osait même plus regarder l'écran. Rien que les cris des victimes parvenaient à lui glacer le sang. Machinalement, il regarda vers les deux hommes qui étaient en train de visionner le film avec un sourire aux lèvres. Comment un être humain normal peut-il prendre du plaisir à observer de telles horreurs ?

« Yuri, tu vas bien ? » demanda Viktor, apparemment inquiet.

« Oui…Oui »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Quoi ? Non pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tout va bien ahah… »

« Yuri ... »

Viktor employa un ton particulièrement doux pour prononcer le prénom de son élève. Ce dernier ne parvint pas à maîtriser les rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Je commence à te connaître »

Le japonais soupira.

« J'ai toujours eu horreur des films … d'horreur justement. Ça me fait peur »

Attendrit, le gris prit la main du brun dans la sienne et la serra délicatement. Les yeux de Yuri se mirent à alors briller et leurs regards se croisèrent, s'encrent l'un en l'autre.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je te tiendrais la main »

« Viktor… »

Voyant la scène, Yurio tira la langue comme s'il était dégoûté par tant de niaiserie. Un jour, il les surprendrait bien en train de se rouler une pelle. Après un énième sourire, Viktor se retourna pour regarder la suite du film. Soudain, un personnage se fit tuer à coup de tronçonneuse et du sang gicla rendant ainsi la scène encore plus horrible. Effrayé, Yuri hurla et broya la main du russe qui cria à son tour.

« Yu…Yuri … ma main … aie … Yuri … tu me l'écrases ! »

« Bordel, vous allez la fermer les vieux ? » râla Yurio.

Les deux « vieux » regardèrent le petit insolent, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Puis, ils se regardèrent entre eux, cherchant mutuellement du réconfort. De son côté, Yurio pouvait enfin savourer le film. Ravi d'avoir ainsi choqué ces aînés.

* * *

 **Bon il est court et personnellement, ce n'est pas celui que je préfère ^^ (oui je préfère le suivant moi xD Et ma bêta aussi d'ailleurs).**


	3. Danse avec moi

_Hello ! ^^_

 _Je suis désolée pour cette publication très tardive mais j'étais assez occupée (et d'ailleurs, je le suis toujours)._

 _Donc, voici le troisième OS sur Yuri on Ice. Comme l'ayant dit dans les commentaires précédents, il s'agit de mon préféré. Bon je vais être sincère avec vous: je pense que ce sera le dernier. Je suis actuellement sur un projet de fiction originale et j'aimerais me consacrer entièrement à elle (certains OS pourront voir le jour mais pas forcément que sur Yuri on Ice)._

 _J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi de l'avoir écrit ^^_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 **Danse avec moi**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Viktor avait décidé d'entraîner Yuri et un lien spécial s'était créer entre eux. Tout le monde doutait de la réelle relation qui unissait ces deux êtres mais personne n'osait y mettre une étiquette. D'ailleurs, les concernés eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas y trouver une quelconque utilité.

Outre le fait de vouloir patiner avec son idole, le japonais rêvait aussi de pouvoir patiner sur un lac gelé comme dans les mangas. D'ailleurs, il connaissait un endroit parfait pour réaliser un tel fantasme. Il n'avait jamais pu le faire pour diverses raisons mais l'hiver de cette année était si froid qu'une épaisse couche de glace recouvrait le point d'eau. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert ses volets ce matin, il avait même pu remarquer qu'il avait énormément neigé et que quelques flocons continuaient encore de tomber à l'heure actuelle. Yuri regardait son coach qui avalait son petit déjeuner avec enthousiasme comme à chaque fois.

« Nous n'irons pas nous entraîner cet après-midi car Yuko m'a dit qu'elle accueillait un groupe scolaire ce matin » fit soudainement le gris.

« Oh ? Je vois »

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur le père du brun qui était allé sortir les poubelles, accompagné de Makkachin dont la fourrure était recouverte de petits flocons de neige. L'animal vint s'asseoir auprès de son maître qui le caressa.

« Sinon on pourrait aller patiner ailleurs ? » proposa Yuri.

Viktor releva la tête et fixa son élève.

« Où ça ? »

« Eh bien … Non tu verras, c'est une surprise » se ravisa l'élève.

« Depuis quand me fais-tu des cachotteries Yu-ri ? »

OoOoO

« Où est-ce que nous allons Yuri ? La ville c'est de ce côté non ? » Demanda Viktor.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas en ville que je voulais t'emmener »

Devant l'air sceptique de son entraîneur, le brun esquissa un sourire.

« J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose »

« Oh »

Marchant depuis bientôt dix minutes, chacun portait un sac dans lequel il y avait les patins mais aussi de quoi grignoter et boire. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, ils n'avaient pas croisés beaucoup de personnes. C'était vraiment la campagne, il n'y avait aucun bruit et l'air semblait être pur en comparaison à lorsqu'ils étaient en ville. Puis le japonais commença à quitter la petite route pour emprunter un petit chemin. Curieux de savoir où est-ce que son adorable élève l'emmenait, Viktor le suivit sans rien dire. Quelques mètres plus loin, il eut la réponse à toutes ses questions. Découvrant la surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement.

Devant lui se dressait un paysage absolument magnifique : un immense lac gelé avec quelques sapins qui l'entourait. Au loin, des collines recouvertes intégralement de neige donnaient l'impression d'être à la montagne. Le ciel était légèrement couvert mais les nuages laissaient tout de même passer quelques rayons du soleil.

« Yuri … »

« C'est beau ? »

« C'est magnifique »

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers le lac. Yuri n'avait pas besoin de préciser le fond de sa pensée avec des mots. Ses intentions avaient clairement étés comprises par le gris. Vérifiant tout de même que la glace était assez épaisse pour les supporter, Viktor posa ses affaires au sol. Aucun d'eux ne tarda à enfiler leurs patins. Après s'être débarrassé des protections, Yuri s'élança sur la glace. C'était tellement différent de la patinoire. Émerveillé, il affichait un sourire enfantin et se laissa glisser. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par son entraîneur. Ensemble, ils partirent en exploration du lac gelé. Alors qu'ils patinaient joyeusement, Yuri sentit les doigts de Viktor effleurer doucement sa main avant de glisser dans celle-ci pour la saisir. Encore une fois, le plus jeune ne put réprimer les rougeurs qui prirent possession violemment de ses joues. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de resserrer sa main autour de son homologue. Patinant en premier, le russe le guidait et il l'emmena un peu plus vers le milieu du lac.

« J'aime beaucoup ta surprise Yuri. Merci »

« Je … j'ai toujours voulu patiner sur ce lac. Je suis heureux de le faire pour la première fois avec toi, Viktor »

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent davantage jusqu'à se coller. Viktor sortit son portable de la poche et commença à taper dessus.

« Yuri, m'accorderais-tu une danse ? »

« Avec plaisir »

Après un sourire, il enclencha la musique et ensemble, ils débutèrent la chorégraphie qu'ils avaient mise au point. Ils enchaînèrent les pas de danse, se collant l'un à l'autre et remuant leurs corps au rythme de la musique. Yuri senti son mentor poser sa main contre sa hanche afin de le guider. Tout semblait si irréel tant le moment était parfait à ses yeux. Il regrettait seulement qu'ils ne fussent pas tous les deux vêtus de leurs costumes. Mais leurs vêtements d'hivers donnaient un certain charme à la danse et au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Lorsque la musique cessa, le brun se retrouva le dos contre le torse du plus âgé, leurs bras droits tendus vers le ciel avec la main du gris enfermant celle de son partenaire. Le japonais sentait les doigts frais de Viktor caressant doucement en dessous de son menton. Machinalement, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. A cet instant précis, leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et délicatement, le champion vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son élève. Pourtant, celui-ci n'était pas surpris. Timidement, Yûri répondit au baiser. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et ça lui faisait tout drôle de penser que son premier baiser appartenait à son idole. Pour le moment, les deux hommes se contentèrent d'un contact plutôt chaste. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour se regarder, quelques flocons de neige vinrent s'interposer dans leur échange visuel. Ensemble, ils levèrent la tête en regardant le ciel. Une multitude de petits flocons leurs tombaient dessus. Lorsque Viktor regarda de nouveau le brun il remarqua que de la neige s'était déposée sur les cheveux du japonais. Lorsque ce dernier rebaissa la tête, il tomba sur le regard tendre que lui lançait son coach.

* * *

 _Et voilà :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :) Avez-vous aimez ?_

 _Je remercie par ailleurs toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews. N'ayant que peu, très peu de retours sur le nombre plutôt élevés de visites, j'apprécie énormément quand quelqu'un prend le temps de me laisser un petit message pour me donner son avis. Car c'est bien connu: le temps c'est de l'argent, alors inutile de perdre le sien à laisser un vulgaire petit mot à l'auteure. Bref ^^ Merci encore._

 _A bientôt :)_


End file.
